When Countries Collide
by Skyward Snail
Summary: What happens when Hetalia characters come together? In this fic, you decide. Well, actually, you provide ideas/my brain fuel and then I decide, but that is if you put it meanly. I stink at summaries. And the characters say Prussia and Spain, but they are not main or anything, they're just gonna be in it a bit, along with France. Bad Touch Trio! Kesesesese! Hopefully England too!
1. Introductions

FanFiction

Chapter 1: Introductions

Hi, this is the unnaturally and absurdly awesome authoress, Dark Sunset. However, whenever I refer to myself, which will be a lot, I don't want to have to type all of that, so now I will come up with a nickname for myself. Let's see... My job title is Official Super Ambassador of Awesomeness, which I guess could be abbreviated by the letters O.S.A., which i could make into osa, which means chief in Japanese, so you can all refer to me as Chief from now on. And just a warning, you will die if you try anything, because Prussia's vital regions are MINE (I mean nothing dirty by this) and I ain't makin' no exceptions. Anyway, enough with me... JUST KIDDING, I'm way too awesome for there to ever be enough of me, but I do really need to get on to the rest of this chapter, so yeah.

INFO

this is a random section that has random info that may or may not have to do with this FanFiction. Reading this is optional. All other parts of this FanFiction are not optional and must be read unless they have been marked otherwise by the Chief. Optional sections will be marked using the following picture of Gilbird: ?

A term that will commonly be used in this FanFiction is the title 'Bad Touch Trio', which refers to Spain, France, and most awesomely, Prussia.

In this FanFiction, you may see the term Preußen used, which is just another way of referring to His Awesomeness. I'll give you one guess as to who I am talking about.

Just so you know, Königsberg was the capital of Prussia before Berlin, so there will definitely be a lot of references to the name, I just have not decided what they will be.

While reading this FanFiction, you may notice some words, phrases, or terms in German, Spanish, French, or other languages used. Rest reassured, there will be an glossary at the end that you can reference in order to understand what is being said. The only language that will not have its words in the index is basic English. If a complicated English word is used, it's definition may appear in the glossary. If you find an English word that you think to be complicated yet it does not appear in the glossary, either consult a dictionary(my own personal recommendation), a peer, review asking about it, or consult your English teacher for possible extra lessons due to your inability to understand simple English(I highly recommend that one as well, even though I myself have never had to try it). Please note that this chapter will not have a glossary due to certain complications(It's frackin' 2:30 am and I don't feel like doing it. Not that I'm going to sleep anytime soon, I'm just too awesomely lazy to do it right now. Plus there is only one foreign word in this chapter, which is explained on the spot, and not really any complicated words that actually matter.

You may also consult the glossary for info on references to anime/manga that are not Hetalia: Axis Powers or Hetalia: World Series.

OCs will probably not appear, unless you count the Chief as an OC and not an authoress, but if others do appear, they will not be anything crazy, probably not even OCs, more like my friends with different names because I felt like changing their names under the circumstances.

This is my first fanfic, but I'm not going to say not to be very critical of me, I'm going to say to be VERY critical of me, because the more feedback I have, the more I can improve the quality of my fanfic. But trust me, if you try to correct me on spelling, you will be wrong, because I know how to spell. I got fifth in the Iowa State Spelling Bee only because the pronouncer pronounced my word wrong, and even though I was practically interrogating her about the pronunciation, she insisted she was pronouncing it correctly. After I missed the word, even though if she had pronounced it right I would have gotten it, the girl who had to get two right to get me out got the words geometry and symmetry, which are not only absurdly easy but are also practically the same word, and the word I got was aeronauTICS, even though it was continually pronounced to me as aeronauNICS. So my point is, don't underestimate my awesome spelling abilities.

So, I think that is enough for the info section, so let's move on to the next.

THIS FANFICTION

This FanFiction does not have an actual storyline, but instead I will be taking requests from readers for things for our great friends to do. These friends include the Bad Touch Trio, Moi(Me, Cheif Her Awesomeness, etc.) and any other characters(no OCs) that you would wish to include. Please no pairings or yaoi of any type(I absolutely HATE yaoi). If I do not receive any good requests within 3 days of the posting of a chapter, I will need to come up with something on my own. You do not want me to have to come up with something on my own. Not that it would be bad, it would be totally awesome, maybe even approaching the awesomeness level of a certain Teutonic Knight(Prussia) but it may put me in a very bad mood and cause some of our friends some harm.

In the next chapter, I hope to actually get started on this thing.

But in order for me to do that, I'm gonna need some reviews. So now I will threaten you Poland style!

Begin reviewing with ideas within the next three minutes or your capital will become Warsaw within the next 72 hours! Alveterzane(Goodbye)!

Kesesesese~

~Chief


	2. Pancake Party and Stuff

**Yay! I finally got a review! This is gonna be fun! Thank you Painting Politics and Poland!**

Prussia was sitting in his favorite puffy armchair, Gilbird sitting perched on his shoulder as usual. Ever since he had stopped being his own country, everything had become so boring for him. Germany was always complaining that he needed some alone time, but Prussia would gladly trade places with him now. He had way too much alone time. Prussia reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone. He may be super extremely bored, but he might as well make some use of all the time he had on his hands. He ran his thumb over the crack in the screen from when Russia had knocked it out of his hands. He sighed, thinking about how he should use some of Germany's money to get a new one, seeing as he had no money of his own.

He pushed the power button and proceeded to open his text editing app where he had already used lots of his time typing up all of his Diaries of the Awesome Me. He lazily scrolled through them, looking for any sign of anything that might give him some inspiration for something he could do. He had been looking for a little while when he came upon an entry about how good Canada's pancakes and maple syrup always tasted. He hadn't eaten any of those in a long time, and now he was starting to remember just how great they actually were. He closed the text editor and opened up his contacts, only to find that he didn't have Canada's number. Prussia wondered who would have it. Everyone was always forgetting Canada, that was probably even the reason Prussia didn't have his number in the first place. Maybe America would have it? After all, he was Canada's underwear.

Prussia tapped America on his contacts, and America picked up as soon as it began ringing.

"Hey, dude, wassup?"

"Hey America, it's Prussia. I was wondering if you had Canada's number, you being his underwear and all."

"Me? His underwear? He's my friggin' hat! But yeah, I got his number, why?"

"Oh, I was gonna ask him if maybe he could make me some pancakes sometime soon."

"Oh, okay. His number is... Uh... ***-***-****. Got it?"

"Yupp."

"Hey, if you end up having a plan, call me and tell me when its planned for. I wanna come, I like pancakes too, y'know."

"Whatever."

"See ya later, dude."

"See y-" *beeeeeep*

Well that was polite of him, hanging up before Prussia could even finish saying goodbye.

-Time lapse-Prussia calls Canada, who is happy to make him pancakes, but is much less happy when he finds out that America is coming, Prussia calls America and tells him when to be there, Prussia wakes up the next day, and is now about to knock on Canada's door.-

Prussia reached out in front of himself and knocked on the door to Canada's house, and was immediately was answered by a small polar bear who before then, he didn't think could walk on its own.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I am the Awesome Prussia, of course! How could you Not know who I am?"

The bear didn't respond, but was picked up be Canada, who had just arrived at the door.

"Mr. Kumahito, you know that you aren't supposed to be waking on your own! You have knee problems!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canadia."

"Uh, can I come in please?"

"Oh, yes!

Canada lead Prussia into the house, showing him to the couch where he could sit. But no sooner than he had sat down, there was another knock at the door.

"Well, that's probably America."

"Eh..." Canada said rather unenthusiastically.

Prussia sat for a moment while Canada answered the door, but when Canada came back, he was followed by more than just America. A

So following him were England and France, who were, of course, bickering for bickering's sake, Spain, who was joyfully laughing at their useless argument, and Poland, who was endlessly pestering Switzerland, who was of course followed by Liechtenstein.

"Why are all these people here?" Prussia asked America.

"Oh, I just thought that it would be totally cool if I invited some other people to party with us."

"Okay, but why Poland?"

"Because I'm, like, totally fabulous~!"

"Yeah, well I'm way more awesome than you are, and that's all that counts."

"I'm, like, totally gonna make Warsaw your Capitol."

"How are you gonna do that? If you were going to make it my Capitol, you'd actually have to make it Germany's Capitol too, and you being so... Um... 'fabulous', that'd be kinda hard."

"Like, shut up!"

"Shut up, you bloody frog! Everyone knows that the last letter in the alphabet is 'zed' not 'zède'!"

England was beginning to get tired of this argument, it had been going on for quite a while. With surprisingly good timing, Canada walked in carrying plates of pancakes and whispering something inaudible over whatever France was yelling now. Luckily, America was within a close enough range to hear him and yelled to everyone so loudly that "HEY, DUDES, THE PANCAKES ARE READY!" that even France stopped yelling "ZÈDE!". That made England especially pleased, but he was even more excited for one thing. He had finally come up with the perfect plan to get back at America. Sometimes, if you remember Canada, it can be one of the best things that happens to you. England was so skilled with both magic and bickering that he had no trouble bickering with France and cursing America at the same time.

Everyone stared at America with scared expressions on their faces. Kumajiro was the first to speak.

"Does anyone else feel that... Presence? Canada? Do you feel that?"

"Mr. Kumakuro, you remembered my name."

"Why wouldn't he, Canada? You're his owner, and he always remembers it, doesn't he?"

"Switzerland... You too? Wh is everyone acknowledging me all of a sudden?"

"Like, what do you mean? We always remember you, Canada."

"Uh, dudes, you aren't paying any attention to the hero over here!"

Everyone jumped in their seats.

"What was that, big bruder?"

"I... I think it was that same presence from earlier."

"Hey, why is everyone treating me like some kind of underwear instead of treating Canada like my hat, like usual?"

"There it was again! This is so not awesome."

"Let's just ignore it and eat the pancakes."

"Yeah."

And so they did. And the presence never got any pancakes.

And that's it! I think I got everything! Wait, no, I forgot about France's rose garden. HEY FRANCE, NO WATERING YOUR ROSE GARDEN FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS, AND THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"WHAT?!"

"DON'T QUESTION, SALUTE!"

"NO!"

"FRANCE, YOU KNOW YOU DONT LIKE ME WHEN IM ANGRY!"

"WHATEVER! YES SIR!"

I'm so bored. France is such a wuss.

He says son can you play me a memory, im not really sure how it ges, but its sad and its sweet and i knew it complete when i wore a younger mans clothes...

Sorry, listening to stuff. Really bored

Sing us a song, you're the piano man, sing us a song tonight, well we're all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feeling alright...

Bye!

la la la di dee da...


End file.
